


sepia-toned loving

by tongham



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongham/pseuds/tongham
Summary: jungmo and woobin argue in the supermarket aisle on whether or not to bake their cupcakes from scratch and woobin eventually reigns victorious, raising two logical points in time constraints and inexperience. when jungmo opens his mouth to protest, woobin sends him a glare that silently asksare you mentally prepared to watch over me like a toddler?and the elder male dejectedly drops the boxed mix into their cart.appreciating the simple things in life – in other words, jungmo cannot be properly-equipped in the piping department without breaking the bank – the couple settle on a vanilla-on-vanilla winning combination, jungmo stocking up on food colouring and sprinkles as the expert sees fit.“cute,” woobin mumbles when his boyfriend drops the items in their cart.“should i go borrow some things from the bakery?” jungmo thinks aloud.“i would rather you remain employed.”dropping the last scanned item into the bag, jungmo sends a small smile to woobin, trapped behind the cart and much closer to the debit machine. “you’re paying.”
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	sepia-toned loving

**Author's Note:**

> IGNORE THAT I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY i'm in my work-shift part of the week and it makes me tired... 6 hours today and i still managed though!! but this was supposed to be yesterday's work which means i'm a tad behind :-( idk when i can catch up because the rest of my month is so busy lmao so excuse me if i produce trash one of these days,, it's for a good cause?
> 
> work #21 and it's my first maknae line-less cravity main pairing? i wrote seriham but shh i count wonjin as maknae line because he's 1. in the middle and 2. baby. also i have maknae line-leanings in cravity (most my groups, was the same with x1) and wonjin's my bias so i need it for the #narrative. ANYWAY! i love 00z so much... air sign x air sign is *chef's kiss* and i've loved their dynamic ever since debut showcase lol
> 
> title from better together by jack johnson.

“i need your help.”

jungmo’s head tilts sideways, making eye-contact with the familiar man seated across the small dinner table. “for what exactly?”

“my boss is retiring which means office party. i did _not_ volunteer,” woobin emphasizes, “but my coworkers assumed i would be in charge of the sweets.”

“which means _i’m_ in charge of the sweets,” jungmo mumbles flatly.

a silence settles between them before woobin speaks up. “i’ll just pick something up at the bakery.”

“actually...” jungmo trails off, devilish grin spreading onto his face and caution settles into woobin’s chest as the sight, “let’s bake them together.”

“i beg your pardon?”

“it’ll be like a date.” jungmo’s smile softens when he diverts his attention from his fork and spaghetti, gauging woobin’s reaction. “like the old days when we spent so much time here.”

woobin’s heart cracks in the slightest at the reminder of their busy schedules, woobin at the office and jungmo at the bakery for the majority of hours in the day. they live under the same roof but woobin misses jungmo. he believes the elder man feels the same. “i’d love to.”

* * *

jungmo and woobin argue in the supermarket aisle on whether or not to bake their cupcakes from scratch and woobin eventually reigns victorious, raising two logical points in time constraints and inexperience. when jungmo opens his mouth to protest, woobin sends him a glare that silently asks _are you mentally prepared to watch over me like a toddler?_ and the elder male dejectedly drops the boxed mix into their cart.

appreciating the simple things in life – in other words, jungmo cannot be properly-equipped in the piping department without breaking the bank – the couple settle on a vanilla-on-vanilla winning combination, jungmo stocking up on food colouring and sprinkles as the expert sees fit.

“cute,” woobin mumbles when his boyfriend drops the items in their cart.

“should i go borrow some things from the bakery?” jungmo thinks aloud.

“i would rather you remain employed.”

dropping the last scanned item into the bag, jungmo sends a small smile to woobin, trapped behind the cart and much closer to the debit machine. “you’re paying.”

* * *

“i never knew baking was so expensive,” woobin marvels as he turns the lock, leaving his key in the doorknob.

“why do you think i made you pay?” jungmo isn’t far behind, carrying their singular (very heavy) resuable grocery bag. woobin ushers him in, arm holding the door open and jungmo mumbles a word of gratitude.

“getting started right away?” woobin asks as he wanders leisurely into their kitchen, jungmo beginning to pull out the necessary appliances, the basics they have around the house for when he wants to bakes in a hobbyist capacity.

“well,” the taller man says breathlessly, “if we must resort to plan b, we’d like some in-advance notice. right?” jungmo turns away from the counter and looks at woobin. he has little choice but to nod.

jungmo walks his boyfriend through the batter-making process – fortunately, woobin can read and he can definitely follow directions.

when the baker shortly finishes unpacking the supermarket haul, he wordlessly throws a box of instant pudding in woobin’s direction with a wink. “trust me, it makes all the difference. believe it or not, we use cake mix at the bakery.”

* * *

“come here and tell me if this is too sweet.”

woobin turns around at the sound of his lover’s voice, jungmo beckoning him with a spatula. swiping a finger along the utensil, woobin drags out the taste-testing process, enjoying this moment a little too much. “perfect.”

jungmo smiles softly, face slowly approaching but woobin thinks more quickly. acting upon the first idea to spring to mind, woobin reaches behind and sticks a finger in the bowl of icing, hand reorienting to touch jungmo’s cheek in an instant.

he hears a defeated gasp but jungmo doesn’t cry out, doesn’t even chase after him. he does, however, take his own generous dollop of icing to daub upon his nose. woobin understands now – he doesn’t feel any further greed for revenge, just love spilling out of his heart into the cracks until it overwhelms his entire body.

“c’mere,” woobin mumbles into the silence and jungmo surprisingly obliges, arms wrapping around his waist as he leaves a short peck atop the frosting. woobin relishes the rising heat on jungmo’s cheeks and he kisses them again, one on each side. the icing upon his nose is transferred to jungmo’s cheekbones in the act. “you look so cute right now.”

“please, i’m a mess.” jungmo sighs as he turns to the small bowls set out before woobin came to distract him, focused on obtaining the perfect shade of green. hopping up on the counter, woobin stays quiet and observes – he observes jungmo’s hands working and his expression concentrated, features simultaneously sharp and soft in the sunlight pouring through the skylight. no, not exactly cute – beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal. woobin truly believes he is the luckiest man in the world, to behold and be cherished by someone so close to perfection.

lost in his thoughts, woobin tugs on jungmo’s wrist to divert his attention, pulling him back and away from the task at hand. the frosting on jungmo’s face has dried and woobin runs a thumb along his cheek as usual, icing falling to the counter in flakes. “thank you for this. if i knew you’d look this good, i would’ve thought of this a long time ago.”

“i could say the same for you,” jungmo replies in a hushed voice, tilting forward as woobin continues his denial, precariously leaning back with a small chuckle. he wants to wait this out a little bit, before they get carried away.

refused of what he wants, jungmo grows bored of the game and turns to the oven with a pout, scent of cake slowly rising in the air of their home. he cracks the door open to check on the celebratory cake – for woobin’s boss, of all people, he needs to remind himself of the intentions behind today – closing it again. “just a few more minutes.”

distracted, woobin picks up a container of sprinkles, experimentally shaking it. “this is nice,” he says absently, turning the tube in his hands.

“what?” jungmo asks, tone matching woobin’s softness.

“spending time with you. it’s nothing special, really, but i still feel...” woobin trails off, unable to find the words.

“butterflies?” jungmo offers, looking up from orangeish frosting to grin teasingly at woobin.

“a bit silly at this point in our relationship but yeah.”

“i don’t think it’s silly. you don’t “outgrow” butterflies.” jungmo pauses to allow the water to run, rinsing a spoon as he moves onto another shade of frosting. “i know i won’t. not with you.”

woobin’s heart aches in the best way, the _so in love_ way, and he vacates his post on the kitchen counter, hopping down to pull jungmo to him and leave a short but lingering kiss to his lover’s lips. mouth tinted reddish from the pink frosting he was just working on (and sneaking bites of), jungmo tastes particularly sweet. woobin can’t get enough – and therefore, he leans in for another and another and another until their oven sings its completion song and jungmo has to push him away by the shoulders.

first dealing with the array of buttons, woobin watches as jungmo slides on an oven mitt and cracks open the door, humming indifferently after a moment of bated breath that makes woobin nervous. what should be a victorious moment lacks the typical sparkle, the positive attitude jungmo brings near-expired pastries home with.

“well?”

“love?” jungmo calls out sweetly, setting down the cake in front of woobin’s watchful gaze in all its glory – including its sunken centre, limp and sad-looking. “our sweet child appears to be a tad depressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! sorry for the innoticeable absence :( but comments and kudos are much appreciated as always! hit my line on twitter @deuichas or at curiouscat.me/tongham


End file.
